Look Out For Mr Stork
by Solo Ensemble
Summary: [Liason COMPLETE]: Elizabeth thought she was carrying Zander Smith's baby, only to realize it was actually Jason's. And thanks to Lucky and a quick plane ride, Jason now knows as well.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter One**

Elizabeth snuggled her son closer to her chest. He was fast asleep, curled up in his little blue blanket. She sighed, and yawed, stroking his tiny face with a finger. After a thirty-six hour labor, she was entitled to a bit of rest. She had no visitors, except for the nurses who came in and out of the room from time to time. But then again, it was to be expected. No one had a clue where she was.

She was in Miami, Florida. It was supposed to be a symbol. Giving birth to her child in the area its father was raised.

Her son was finally in this world along side her, and she would do everything in her power to keep him safe. She'd only gotten to hold him a moment before the doctors has whisked him away to be cleaned up, and when they brought him to her, he was already asleep.

He began to cry suddenly, startling her. Elizabeth rubbed his back slowly, whispering words of comfort. He stretched, made a small yawning sound, and looked up at her for the very first time.

Suddenly, Elizabeth couldn't breathe. Those eyes... They weren't her own sapphire blue, nor the light brown of Zanders.

They were the icy blue of Jason Morgan's.

"Damn it, Lucky, I'm not going to ask again!" Jason's voice thundered from outside Lucky's door, but the blonde refused to open it.

"# off, Morgan," he tossed back, sliding the bullets out of his gun. He placed them neatly in their little box, tucking it away in his desk drawer and locking it. The empty gun sat on his desk, the safety on.

Jason cursed and pounded the door once, and then Lucky heard nothing. Sighing, he walked across the small living room of his apartment and sat down in his favorite armchair. It had once belonged to his father and resided in the rooms above Luke's Bar, but when Lucky had purchased his own apartment and moved out of his mother's house, Luke had been happy to give it to him.

A hushed _click click click_ could be heard, and Lucky rubbed the back of his neck wearily. Now the enforcer was picking the locks. How original and unexpected.

The door swung open, and Lucky's tired eyes fell on an agitated Jason, still kneeling on the floor. In a flash, the mobster was off his knees and striding into the room, slamming the door behind him.

Lucky sized him up quickly and decided that the older man looked like Hell. There was no other way about it. He wore dark bags under his eyes and his hair was disheveled and wild. The cranberry t-shirt he wore over his black jeans was wrinkled and half untucked, and the weary slump of his shoulders only seemed to add to his angered and desperate appearance.

"I need to know, and you're going to tell me," Jason bit out, moving closer. His blue eyes blazed when Lucky remained unmoving in his seat, watching him with thinly veiled indifference.

"Fat chance."

Jason growled, his hands fisting at his sides. Lucky smirked, and suddenly it was too much. He moved swiftly in front of the young man and clenched his fists in the boy's blue oxford shirt. Lucky gasped as he was half pulled out of his chair, his nose inches from Jason.

"Where is she, damn it?"

"Why do you need to know?" Lucky asked defensively, his eyes narrowing.

"None of your damn business."

"If you don't tell me why, then I can't tell you where she is." Lucky's voice carried a resolution that Jason was not used to hearing from someone in his precarious position. Despite the fact that there was very little standing between the rookie cop and a beatdown, he refused to betray the information.

"It's personal," Jason answered, relinquishing his hold slightly.

"Sorry," Lucky shook his head. "Not good enough. Why do you need to know where Elizabeth is?"

Jason sighed, releasing the boy. Lucky plopped back in the armchair, not at all shaken by the ordeal. He cocked an eyebrow at the mobster while he waited for an answer. "Well?"

"Look, we have some unfinished business." Jason's voice seemed to have lost its edge, but Lucky was still wary. "And it's personal."

"What kind of unfinished business?" Lucky asked as Jason sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hey, you know I _have_ to ask. I'm not just going to tell you where she is just like that. I'm one of the two people that knows, and she trusts me."

"I know she left to have the baby," Jason sighed, running a hand through his hair in a futile attempt to tame the wild spikes. "And I _have_ to see her immediately. There's not much else I can say."

Lucky sighed. "You know, I can be just as stubborn and ass-like as you can be. You're not getting anything out of me until I know everything. So keep talking, Morgan."

"You little #," Jason growled, approaching menacingly. Lucky didn't even blink. "I could beat the living-"

"Yeah, you could," the young man tossed back flippantly, "but it won't get you any closer to Elizabeth. It'll just keep my mouth shut even more."

Jason turned away with a furious roar, both hands running through his hair. Lucky watched as he pumped his fists in frustration, clearly trying to decide on the best course of action. Was he to continue with his intimidation tactics in hopes of prying the information from him? Or was he to come clean with it all? The latter would certainly be quicker, while the former had a good chance of not working. Damn. When did Lucky develop a backbone?

"Fine." His voice was so soft that Lucky barely heard.

The boy shifted back in his seat, eager to hear what could possibly have Jason so frantic and desperate. "When you're ready, Morgan."

Jason's eyes narrowed lethally, but he sucked it up and tried to find his voice. "I know she left to have the baby – away from Ric and Faith and all the other people here that want her hurt."

Lucky nodded, motioning for him to get to the point.

"That's what I have to talk to her about – the b-baby."

He could see the question and disbelief in Lucky's eyes, could see it in the young man's posture. Jason closed his eyes on a sigh, willing himself to speak the next words.

"It may be my child that Elizabeth is giving birth to."

When he opened his eyes, Lucky was sitting rigidly in his chair, his own sky blue eyes as wide as saucers. No words passed between the two men as they stared at each other, each wanting the other to make the first move. Finally, Lucky found his voice.

"W-what?"

"I may be the father of Elizabeth's baby."

Lucky swallowed noisily, his eyes focusing on the wall behind Jason as his mind raced. Before Jason could blink, the young man had jumped out of his seat and grabbed his arm, propelling him to the desk.

He grabbed the phone and unlocked his drawer, pulling out a small pad of paper while simultaneously trying to dial. He shoved the pad at Jason, motioning for him to flip through. On the third page, Jason found two addresses.

"The first is the hospital," Lucky explained, cradling the phone with his shoulder. "The second is Cameron's estate. She's guarded by some of my father's friends in the area. I'm getting in touch with them to let them know you're coming and to grant you clearance."

When he looked up, his once indifferent blue eyes were now ablaze with energy and dedication. "When can you leave for Florida?"


	2. Look Out For Mr Stork 02

_Edited to remove smut._

**Chapter Two**

Abigail Clemens left Ms. Elizabeth Spencer's room with a sigh. This was the third time she'd entered since the young woman had delivered her son, each time trying to give the young mother the forms for the name of the child and all other vital information. And each time, Elizabeth had sent her away.

Inside the room, Elizabeth still cradled her son, who had fallen asleep against her chest. His little mouth opened and closed rapidly as he made sucking motions in his sleeps. A soft smile crept to her lips as she watched him sleep and suckle at the same time. He was so tiny – so fragile and delicate. And he was all hers. It made her feel so feminine and so strong at the same time, knowing that this was the little creature she had felt grow inside her, the newborn boy she had brought into the world almost three hours ago. He was hers, all hers.

Elizabeth's lips twisted into a frown. But he wasn't.

This little angel didn't belong to just her. He belonged to his father as well.

It was just too bad for them both that the father in question had no idea.

Her son made a whimpering sound in his sleep, his dark slender eyebrows furrowing and his lips pursing outward like a duck's. Elizabeth's eyes softened as she swept a finger over his cheek, reassuring him with her presence. She nudged his little hand, curled into a tiny fist, and he soon grasped her finger and held on with a firm grip.

Elizabeth absently jiggled her finger in his hand, staring at the wall beyond.

What the hell was she going to do?

When she got back to Port Charles, surely everyone would notice that the child bore little resemblance to his proverbial father. That his eyes were too blue, too piercing. And it wouldn't be long before he was old enough to reflect Jason's other features. There was no concealing this one.

Her baby snuggled into her as her mind drifted back to that one night almost nine months ago. The night that had been right and wrong, happy and tragic, beautiful and vile all rolled into one. The night that had created her newest treasure.

She and Jason had been frantic in their desperation for each other, warring and scrappling like cats underneath the silk sheets of his king-sized bed. They could never get enough of each other - as evidenced by their many bouts of lovemaking that night, one of which had created the little angel she now held in her arms. He had been amazing that night - he knew exactly how to touch her, exactly where to kiss her, exactly what to do to make her come harder and faster than she ever had before. Jason Morgan was a sensational lover...

The baby's whimper, louder this time, snapped Elizabeth from her thoughts of Jason. The boy rubbed his face against the white cotton of her hospital gown, and she wondered if he was having a bad dream. Did babies dream? Maybe it was just gas.

Sighing, she rubbed his little tummy with her fingertips. Who knew that such a tiny miracle could be produced from a night of pain and desperation?

She was reeling from Ric's reborn and ill-concealed vendetta against Sonny, and had slept with Zander in a fit of self-pity and the need to feel like she was a desirable woman. A week later, Ric had come to her again with vows of forever and pleas for forgiveness. When she remained indifferent and stoic, his flowery words turned into confessions of hatred and an onslaught of threats. She refused him viciously and left, vowing never to speak to him again.

Meanwhile, Jason had just discovered what lengths his soon-to-be ex-wife had gone through to keep him from killing his sworn enemy. She'd clubbed him over the head, leaving him with a large bump and a small wound, along with unbridled fury. When Lorenzo Alcazar escaped and fled, so did any and every shard of love or concern he ever had for his boss' sister. She was dead to him – as dead as Alcazar should have been.

He had ridden his rage away as best he could, finally arriving at Vista Point. There he had found Elizabeth, upset and afraid on the park bench.

It had been his natural instinct to approach her, to pry out her fears and promise her they would never be realized. It felt familiar…it felt comfortable…it felt good.

When Elizabeth had wiped away the last of her tears with the handkerchief he had offered her, Jason found himself wondering if their friendship may perhaps be recovered and rebuilt. If they just needed a push in the right direction to go back to what they had before things got complicated. What they had when Lucky was dead and Michael was with Sonny.

Presently he found himself offering her a ride home. She had agreed, and when she climbed onto the bike behind him and strapped on her helmet, Jason could have sworn nothing ever felt so right.

He'd left her at the studio, walking her up the three flights of stairs. They'd walked in silence the entire way, but it was a comfortable silence. There was no need to fill in the spaces with awkward conversation.

She'd reached her studio, and he felt a pang of satisfaction that she had not removed the door he had purchased for her so many summers ago. It was still there, a solid reminder of what they had shared.

She offered him a tearful thank you for everything, and he reciprocated, thanking her for listening to him. Her smile was watery and her eyes misty, but she shut the door before he could make anything of it.

Jason had stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do, but presently he found himself walking back to his bike. The drive back to the penthouse was a blurry one, and he forgot to put on the turn signal for each of the five left turns he made. It was just that sort of night.

He'd wanted to say so much more to her – how he was sorry he never stood up and fought for her. How he was sorry about her miscarriage. How he'd love more than anything to take care of Ric for her. And how even though she didn't believe it, she was a beautiful, sensual, desirable woman that any man would be miraculously lucky to let into his bed and his heart.

But the words hadn't come, and he cursed himself for his inability to function around her. If only he had a second chance – if only they were at Vista Point again, when the timing, the mood, when everything was _right_.

But they weren't – she was at her studio and he was at his penthouse.

Jason had barely taken off his jacket before he heard a soft knock on the door. Glancing at the clock, he wondered who it could possibly be this late at night.

He had pulled open the door to find a pale and still tearful Elizabeth at its threshold, his white handkerchief in her extended hand.

"You left this with me."

She didn't even get to finish her sentence before Jason's arms were around her and he pulled her into the penthouse, kicking the door shut behind them. His soft lips kissed her tears away as his broad hands wrapped possessively at the small of her back.

The rest was a hazy blur that still made her blush when she thought of it.

And the rest was also what had produced the little bundle of joy that now slept so serenely in the safe embrace of her arms.

She hadn't seen Jason for almost nine months – he left not long after that night. He'd found her at her studio, and in one of the shortest conversations they had ever had, both of them had decided that the events of that night would never happen again, that it was all a mistake. One big mistake.

So he had left to Puerto Rico or the island or wherever the hell his plane had taken him. And she'd been trudging through her pathetic life in Port Charles.

The baby crinkled his nose, letting out a soft sigh that tugged on Elizabeth's heartstrings. He looked so peaceful, so angelic, wrapped in his powder blue blanket. Nothing seemed to matter to him. It didn't matter that he was in a strange place, surrounded by strange men and women. It didn't matter that he didn't really know anyone. And it really didn't matter to him that his father wasn't here. Elizabeth sighed, wrapping her arms around him more tightly. If he was okay, then she was going to be okay.

Let come what may. She'd deal with it all. But these few moments – these were all hers.

She sighed in contentment once again, leaning back slowly against the pillows and trying not to jar the slumbering child. Her eyes danced across his cherubic face, perfect to the last detail. His lashes were long and dark, like hers, and she could tell he'd have her hair color. His nose, small and fragile, crinkled slightly and his thin lips were most obviously from his father.

She almost wanted to wake him, just so she could see his brilliant eyes again, but chased the foolish idea away. No, she'd let him sleep, and she'd treasure it.

A knock on the door – hesitant and soft – broke the air of tranquillity in the small hospital room. She heard a soft feminine voice outside, and assumed it was the nurse again.

The doorknob twisted and the door creaked open. The baby whimpered in his sleep again, and Elizabeth's eyes quickly turned back to him, her finger already swiping down his chubby cheek as she whispered soothing words.

Remembering the nurse at the door, Elizabeth looked up. "Abbie, for the millionth time, I don't know what I'm going to name him-"

Her words caught in her throat as she recognized her male guest.

"Jason."


	3. Look Out For Mr Stork

**Chapter Three**

Abigail closed the door behind the young man that had claimed to be Mrs. Spencer's husband. From what she had understood, his name was Jason. He must have been Jason Spencer.

Although it was very strange that the man had not been present for the birth and had chosen to arrive almost five hours afterwards, Abigail didn't give much thought to it. At least he was here now. She'd seen so much worse with other young mothers. And she was glad Mrs. Spencer wasn't one of them.

And now that he was here, perhaps the two would actually be able to pick out a name for the newest addition to their family. It could happen, if the father wasn't as stubborn and indecisive as his wife.

"Jason."

The fear in her voice was unmistakable, and it made Jason cringe to think that it was all due to him.

He stood still by the door, his feet refusing to move at the risk of scaring her any more, while his eyes devoured the sight of her and the baby snuggled against her chest.

She looked so soft, so utterly feminine, and her perfect beauty nearly brought tears to his eyes. Carly had looked this way when Michael was born - gone was the bold, rash, foul-mouthed blonde that went searching for trouble with a magnifying glass. In her place was a soft-spoken, delicate, maternal woman who was completely thrilled and enamored with this little life she had brought into the world.

But Elizabeth surpassed that.

The apprehension in her eyes and the nervousness in her posture did not overshadow the soft hue of motherhood that seemed to be cast over her. It didn't even come close. There was a gentle tenderness to her, a quality that she had always possessed, but now it had been multiplied tenfold. She looked so natural, sitting up against the pillows with the child's head against her bosom.

He could see that motherhood suited her. And for a man that didn't dream and had trouble imagining, he could certainly see her fitting into her new role. He could see her breast-feeding the little boy in the early mornings, whispering nonsensical words and singing off-key lullabies. The child wouldn't mind; her voice would be heaven to his ears. He could see her bathing the boy in a sink, like all mothers seemed to do during infancy. She would be getting out the soft blue sleepers with the feet, and the striped green swimming trunks in the summer and the pumpkin costumes at Halloween. He could see all of that, and it was a wonder he didn't succumb to the power of those images right then and there.

But Elizabeth's voice cut through his thoughts.

"How did you know...where to find me?"

Jason shook himself out of his trance, shuffling his feet as he awkwardly tried to answer. "L-lucky," he croaked out, his voice sounding foreign even to him. The child let out a low murmur, and Jason reminded himself to keep his voice low so as not to awaken him. "Lucky got me down here."

Elizabeth closed her eyes with a soft curse. "I'll kill him."

"No, no," Jason sputtered without knowing why. "It wasn't his fault - I pretty much forced the information out of him."

"He should have kept his fat mouth shut," ELizabeth retorted, a dull fire blazing in her eyes. Lucky and Cameron were the only two men that knew where she was, and both had vowed to keep it under wraps. Lucky had provided her with protection while Cameron had turned the Lewis estate in Miami over to her convenience. While she knew it was only a matter of time before either of them came to check up on her, she certainly wasn't expecting any one else.

"I didn't leave him much of a choice," Jason admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. If it was this important to her, it was better not to admit what he had confessed to Lucky in order to ensure his help. Better to play up the hit man aspect. "Don't blame him."

She rolled her eyes, settling them on the sleeping newborn so she wouldn't have to face him again. "What are you doing here, Jason?" He didn't answer right away, just like she knew he wouldn't. "After leaving almost a year ago - why did you come back?"

"I needed to come see you, Elizabeth," he got out, his voice low. Jason deliberated for a moment before hesitantly moving forward and picking up one of the plastic hospital chairs. He set it down next to her bed and sat down slowly, watching her as if he expected her to forbid him from taking a seat. "We have some unfinished business."

She snorted, jostling the boy slightly. His slender eyebrows furrowed, and she quickly soothed him back to his peaceful slumber.

Jason wasn't deterred. "I came back to Port Charles two weeks ago," he started, his eyes boring into hers even if she wasn't watching. She sighed, looking up at the wall instead as he continued, and tried to maintain a stoic countenance.

"I looked for you. You were the first thing on my mind."

His heart sank when she rolled her eyes in disbelief. He could almost hear her thinking, _Yeah, that's likely_.

"I considered going to Sonny, and when I worked up the nerve to face him again, he admitted he knew nothing. Only that you were pregnant and almost to term, and you left to protect yourself and your baby from Ric and Faith."

Her tongue peeked out to moisten her lips, and Jason's eyes followed its movement.

"I went to Emily, but she didn't have much more to say. All she and Nikolas knew was that it was Zander's child, and he was dead, leaving you without any protection. She said you had said goodbye to them earlier and had left town on your own. And that you refused to say where you were going."

She nodded. "Better that way."

Those were the first words she had spoken since he started, and Jason wanted to take them as some sort of sign. Encouraged but not willing to get his hopes up, he continued.

"No one seemed to know anything, so I started turning to the most unlikely of sources."

Elizabeth fought off a snicker and succeeded. She knew Jason - she knew that not knowing must have frustrated the hell out of him. Men like him, men of power, needed their possessions - and this included the people in their lives - at their disposal at any given moment. And not knowing must have really pissed him off.

"I found Ric, but that was a dead end before I even said a full sentence. He went off on a tirade that would have..." he trailed off, tugging on his ear as he searched for words. "Discretion is not his strong suit."

Elizabeth scoffed lightly at the understatement. She could only imagine what Ric must have said - about Jason, about Zander, about their failed marriage, about how it all wound up being Sonny's fault anyway.

"Then I went to Lucky." Jason let the words hang for a moment. "I figured that out of everyone in Port Charles, he'd be most likely to know where you went, and I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it earlier. I never thought very clearly when it came to you."

She let the comment slip by, refusing to bite on the bait he offered.

Jason's head dropped and he studied his feet as the words continued to tumble out of his mouth. "He refused to budge, but I made him see it my way. He finally offered up the information, saying that you were staying at Cameron's house in Florida to keep away from Faith and Ric, who had killed Zander together and were now after his son and you."

Elizabeth's chest constricted as she felt him train his lightning blue eyes on her stern profile.

"That's part of what I came to see you about." His voice was low and raspy. "Is it really Zander's son?"

He watched her eyes close on a shaky sigh, unknowingly holding his own breath as he waited for the answer. The seconds ticked by, and the brief pause seemed interminable.

As he waited, stock still and silent in the uncomfortable plastic chair that was slowly but surely creating a dull ache in his lower back, Elizabeth's mind raced at the speed of light to process his simple question and formulate a response.

Was she to admit that it wasn't? That it was _his_ son that was sleeping in her arms at the moment? What would ensue if she did that?

He'd be faced with the responsibility of fatherhood. The obligation of fatherhood. And Jason Morgan was _not_ father material at this point in his life. He'd see to it that she and the baby were well cared for and protected, that they never felt deprived of his presence or anything but normal. But that would be just it - they'd be nothing more than an obligation.

Elizabeth knew he'd love the baby. But there was also the aspect of limitation that scared her. She and her son would be his proverbial ball and chain - they'd hinder whatever plans he had for his life. What if he wanted to move on with someone else? What if the two of them were seen as bargaining chips, as a way to get to the invincible Jason Morgan? What if the life took him away from them? What would she tell her son? What if...?

But what if she lied? What if she said that Zander _was_ the father? That Jason was mistaken when he thought the baby was his?

Then he'd drop out of their lives as quickly as he had entered. His offer for protection may still be valid, but he wouldn't be a regular presence in either of their lives. She would go on to raise her son away from the mob, possibly even Port Charles. But would that be better? If she honestly asked herself, did she really think that Jason's son would be better off without his father in his life? Was that even her decision to make? Was it her right to make?

The questions flittered through Elizabeth's head, and her brows furrowed as she frantically tried to come up with something to say.

"Jason, I-" Her voice was high-pitched and starting to crack, so she cleared her throat before continuing. "I-"

Elizabeth was interrupted by an irritated gurgle this time, and she realized too late that her rasping had awoken her son.

Her son.

Who was now wide awake.

And was looking straight at Jason.

With those big, blue eyes.

_Shit._

That decision had already been made for her, it seemed.


	4. Look Out For Mr Stork 04

**Chapter Four**

Jason Morgan couldn't breathe. He couldn't command his lungs to draw in a single breath. Heck, even his brain wouldn't concentrate on anything except those piercing blue eyes before him.

They were _his_.

He watched numbly as Elizabeth's hands wrapped more tightly around the small child, clutching him closer to her chest. He could see the raw fear in her eyes when his eyes slowly traveled up to meet hers.

His throat had constricted and dried long ago, and forming a word was a near impossibility. But Elizabeth didn't need to hear anything from him - his eyes spoke what his mouth could not. And so she answered him.

"Yes, Jason. Yes."

Even though he had asked if it was Zander's son, the answer was to the unspoken question in his eyes. The question that begged her to affirm what he already knew - that he had fathered the beautiful, healthy little miracle in her arms.

"Yes."

The sigh that escaped from his lips seemed to suck all the energy and strength from Jason's strong body, and the enforcer sagged in the plastic chair, his watery eyes - still as intense as ever - never wavering from Elizabeth and his son.

_His son._

His flesh and blood.

His own creation.

His boy.

The truth finally seemed to sink in. It finally seemed to hit him - he had a son. A living, breathing extension of himself. And he was right in front of him - nestled in his mother's loving arms.

In a flash, Jason was on his seat, sending the horrible plastic chair clattering across the tiles as his thighs pushed it away. Elizabeth's eyes widened as Jason all but leapt to the side of her bed, his wide eyes staring down in wonder and amazement at the little boy that started back at him in kind.

"He's mine," Jason whispered reverently, his eyes traveling all over the baby's face and body, wrapped up in the soft blanket.

Elizabeth nodded, splaying her fingers across her son's side as she held him "Yes," she whispered back, not trusting her own voice.

She couldn't believe she had even entertained the idea of not telling him. The thought of him never experiencing this - his eyes never lighting up the way they did when he learned the truth, his mouth never falling open when his son looked at him for the first time - nearly broke her heart now. It was true that he had left her, that he had walked away from them, but she was having a hard time remembering that at the moment.

He looked up at her, and she sucked in a breath as she realized that she was looking straight into him - straight into his heart, his thoughts, his soul. Nothing was hidden as it was before, nothing was guarded so preciously as it always had been.

"He's ours."

She nodded again, her mouth suddenly as dry as a sock. "Yes."

Jason swallowed noisily, his eyes falling on the baby, who had now begun to coo and gurgle. "C-can I hold him?"

It took Elizabeth a moment to answer, and when she tried to, she couldn't form a word. Instead, she just nodded numbly for the hundredth time and gingerly held her son out to his father.

Jason's hands trembled as he accepted the infant, and he took great care not to disturb the blanket that was folded so tenderly around him. He sank onto the bed in a combination of exhaustion and awe, one leg folded next to Elizabeth and the other braced on the floor like a pillar.

His right bicep was brushing up against her arm, but Elizabeth knew better than to say anything or move away. Nothing could have forced her to disturb this profound moment between Jason and their child. The look of pure love and amazement on his face was entirely foreign to her and brought unwelcome tears of joy to her eyes, and his shallow breathing and the way he sat stock still, afraid to jostle the delicate creature, tugged at her heartstrings.

"He's perfect."

Elizabeth smiled, trying to blink away her tears. "I know."

The child continued to gaze up at Jason, his mouth open and his small sliver of a pink tongue visible. Jason's callused index finger swiped gently at his bottom lip, but the baby's mouth remained open, bringing a smile to his father's lips.

"He looks like me."

Elizabeth smiled again, a watery smile that only brought a fresh wave of tears to her sapphire eyes. "I know."

Jason looked up at her, his eyes following the path of a single silver tear as it swept down her cheek. He started, as if instinctively moving to wipe it away, but fear of jostling his son kept him still. Elizabeth brushed it away in embarrassment, her eyes downcast and on her hands.

Jason kept gazing at her, hoping to recapture her attention. He succeeded when she looked up at him again. They stared at each other for a long moment, their son wriggling between them in Jason's arms.

Peering into the depths of his intense blue eyes, Elizabeth felt a sudden flash of panic. What would happen now? What would happen once they stopped staring at each other and their son? What would Jason do? Would he insist on marrying her, on keeping her? Would they settle for an informal joint custody, like in divorce cases? Would that work if she decided she didn't want to go back to Port Charles? What would happen to them - to all of them?

His eyes didn't hold any answers, any clues to the future. But it did hold the past. She could see it clearly - all the memories they had ever created together. The fight at Jake's. The studio. Christmas. "I'll See You Later". Valentine's Day. The Face of Deception, the fire, the park kiss, it was all there, swimming in his oceanic orbs. His return to Port Charles, their studio make-out session that seemed to be the precursor to the night they finally made love, the chapel, the docks, the night they found each other, broken and desolate at Vista Point. The night that was the beginning and the end of so many other beginnings.

But what now?

Their history was so rich, so full of their own traditions and special nuances. It was all theirs. So complete with friendship, trust, concern, compassion, and love.

And now what did they have?

They were alone in a stark hospital room in a completely different state, staring at each other and the little boy they created.

Christ, what had they walked away from?

Elizabeth swallowed past the frog in her throat, narrowing her eyes slightly as she worked up the nerve to ask Jason what she had wanted to know since he left. Jason seemed to sense her question; his shoulders tensed and his fingers ceased tapping a soothing beat on his son's belly.

"Why did you leave?"

The words hung in the air for a moment before Jason dared to open his mouth. Elizabeth could almost see his reasons reflected in his formerly one-of-a-kind blue eyes, but she needed to hear him say it, she needed him to explain it to her, to make her understand.

The child in his arms gurgled plaintively and began wriggling in the blanket, thrashing his arms with as much strength as his body could muster. Jason started, his wide eyes finding Elizabeth, who simply reached forward and undid the blanket enough to remove the boy's arms from their confines.

The child quieted immediately, his chubby little hands grasping the air. He squirmed slightly, a small ripple of movement in Jason's hold. One small, pale hand found Jason's chest, the crevice between his pectoral muscles, and smacked against it gently, the fingers splaying out tentatively. Wide blue eyes still trained on Jason's face, the baby pursed its lips before letting its mouth hang open once more, pink tongue wriggling inside.

The movement shattered all of Jason's defenses, and the hardened enforcer's heart thundered beneath his son's hand. When he looked back up at Elizabeth, his breathing was shallow and ragged and his eyes were an open book.

"I couldn't face you anymore."

She could scarcely believe her ears. "Me?" she asked, a hand on her chest. "Why me?"

"After what happened between us..." he trailed off, offering a noncommittal shrug. "I couldn't stay anymore. I had to leave. It seemed like the only way."

Her heart sank. He had left because of her. "Because of that night?"

He nodded once, his eyes downcast.

"Because it was a mistake?"

The pain and uncertainty in her voice made him blink in confusion. "You said it was. Didn't you mean it?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes on a sigh. "I meant it if you meant it."

Jason swallowed, not sure of what to make of the statement. It was the same old song and dance with them: two steps forward, two steps backward. Maybe it was time to stop the music.

He moved one arm under the baby, cradling him against his hard chest with one hand and using the other to swallow up Elizabeth's.

"I didn't mean it."

He knew he had shocked her, stunned her completely. Her blue eyes were as wide as saucers, staring at him as if she was seeing him for the first time.

"What?"

"I didn't mean it."

"T-then why did you say it?" Jason could hear the tears in her voice as she stared at him incredulously, and he warned himself to tread softly. He was on dangerous ground.

"Because I thought it was what you wanted me to say."

A corner of her mouth hooked up at the cruel irony of the situation. "I thought you didn't believe in doing what other people wanted you to do."

"I don't." His voice was flat and defeated, and he dropped his gaze. "But like I said, I never really think too clearly when I'm around you. That day wasn't any different."

She mulled over his words, staring at his large hand enveloping her smaller ones. Miraculously, the baby remained quiet, content to fist his hands in the soft cotton of Jason's crimson t-shirt.

"Why- why did you think I wanted you to say it?"

"Because it was so soon, so sudden with us," he explained. "You went from your marriage to Ric to a night with Zander, and then when Ric started up on you again, you cut him out of your life. I went from my marriage to Courtney to a reluctant divorce which was solidified when she knocked me unconscious to save our enemy, possibly sending her brother to jail. We - we just happened. I thought you just got caught up in the moment, and y-you didn't want it to be anything more."

"Did _you_ get caught up in the moment, that night?" she wanted to know, her deep eyes penetrating his.

He swallowed once before shaking his head. "I knew what I was doing. I wanted you. I needed you."

She didn't say anything, her eyes imploring him for more of an explanation. So Jason continued, letting his thoughts tumble out in total honesty.

"It's always been this way. Every time things in my life got too complicated or too much to handle, there you were. Michael, Sonny and Carly, Sorel, Alcazar, everything that I faced that threatened to be too much for me. You were there. You were always there. You made me feel like I was so much bigger than all that; that I'd have no problem taking care of these things that seemed like the biggest challenges I had ever come to. Whenever I needed you, there you were."

He paused, trying to swallow past his heart, which had suddenly made the jump into his throat. Elizabeth remained silent, her tearful eyes watching him tenderly.

"Like when Emily was sick. I remember walking to the chapel and sitting down. I just wanted somewhere quiet, somewhere far away from the chaos outside. And then I was in the chapel. I didn't even mean to be there, but the words just tumbled out once I was. I remember pleading with God - something I hadn't ever done before - begging Him to spare Emily. I begged Him for everything and anything; I promised Him everything and anything. I asked for some help, some divine intervention that would set everything right."

Tears crept into Elizabeth's eyes as she remembered that evening in the dimly lit chapel when she found Jason slouched in the first pew.

"And then, there you were. Your hand was on my shoulder. I asked God for His assistance, and He sent you to me. It was as if He knew exactly what I needed, and made sure that I got it. I couldn't have asked for anything more at that moment; I already had everything I needed. And that was you."

When he looked up at her, she was crying silently. Tears slipped from her eyes, coursing slick paths down her pale cheeks, but she refused to sob. He felt the liquid emotion in his own eyes, but continued regardless. He wasn't afraid of crying in front of her; he never had been. This was his piece to say and he'd be damned if he didn't. For just as God had given him another chance in that chapel, He was giving him another chance at the moment. A chance to set things right. To get everything out in the open. And Jason planned to make the most of the opportunity.

"That night at Vista Point, I needed you. I needed you so badly I can't even begin to explain it. You were always everything that made sense in my world, and when you left me the first time, everything just went to Hell. Nothing made sense to me anymore. _I_ didn't make sense to me anymore. I did things that I would never have dreamed of doing, and I couldn't stop myself. And there was no one else to stop me."

She brought one hand out from under his, twining it with his fingers and sandwiching his broad hand between her smaller ones. The gentle squeeze reassured him and encouraged him to continue.

"I knew exactly what I was doing. I knew I wanted you in my bed; I wanted to make love to you. I wanted to be with you. But I didn't think you did, so when I came over later, I said what I thought you wanted to hear: that it was a mistake. I said it even though I didn't mean it - I never thought it was a mistake. Nothing had ever seemed so right. But I wouldn't hold you to that night if you wanted to let it go."

Her smile was small. "As you can see, I haven't let it go."

Jason smiled down at the boy in his arms. "Fortunately."

"And I didn't think it was a mistake."

His head snapped up at her words. Her eyes, though still wet, were open and honest, and he knew it was her turn to be as forthcoming as he had been.

"I knew what I was doing that night, too. When you offered to take me home and I sat down on your bike and put on my helmet, everything came flooding back. Oh, Jason, everything. _We_ came flooding back. And it was just too much for me, I guess. I couldn't handle it - we had everything, and just like that, it was gone."

He nodded slightly, his fingers twining with hers as he gently squeezed her hand. "That's why you were crying."

She nodded, a soft blush stealing onto her face. "And then when you left, I found your handkerchief in my hand. I didn't even know I still had it. So it took me a moment to do what I knew I had to do - I left. I showed up at your door, not knowing entirely why, but not caring. And when you pulled me in, I knew what you were doing. But I knew what I was doing. I was doing exactly what I wanted to."

She shook her head sadly, looking away. "That night was never a mistake. The night with Zander was, but that night never was. At first, I was just trying to prove to myself that I was still me, still wild Lizzie Webber. That Ric hadn't stolen everything from me with his mind games and schemes and lies. That was why I found Zander and...it just happened. There were no feelings attached. But when we...made love, it was so much more. It wasn't about proving anything to myself. It was about letting myself get lost in your arms, letting you hold me. Giving in to what I had always wanted but never had. It wasn't a mistake. It could never have been a mistake."

She was surprised to feel him remove his hand from hers, and even more surprised when he wrapped it around her shoulders and brought her tightly against him, her cheek pressed into his chest. His hand moved to her waist, squeezing gently, and that was all it took for Elizabeth to lose it.

And she didn't even care anymore.

She wept into his chest, her sobs gently jostling her son in Jason's arms. Jason just held her, his chin on her head and his hand splayed at her waist. He just listened to her weep, letting her get it all out. The child remained quiet, watching in wonder as the scene before him unfolded.

As her sobs abated, Elizabeth heard him sigh as he stroked her hair gently. She moved away from him gingerly, not surprised when he replaced his hand at her waist and refused to let her move too far.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed, quirking a brow at the infant in his arms. "I just think of...of all the time we've lost, a-and I just want to..." He trailed off, pursing his lips into a thin line. "Damn it."

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I should have found you. When I found out I was pregnant, my first thought was Zander, because the timing seemed right." She growled, smacking her forehead with the heel of her hand. "I can't believe I was so stupid. I mean, _we_ didn't even use protection - I should have seen that it was more likely that the child was yours, and I should have gone to Sonny to find you-"

Jason hushed her with a gentle squeeze at her waist. "Don't do that," he instructed. "Don't live in the past. What's done is done. What matters is what we do with what we have now." He quirked a small smile at her. "Lila used to tell me that."

"She's right," Elizabeth murmured, resting her head on his shoulder as she rested one hand on her son's stomach. "And that's the question: what do we do now?"

A thick silence descended in to the room, but Jason broke it with his firm voice. "I'm not letting either of you go."

Elizabeth looked up at him, her brows furrowed. "Jason-"

But Jason just shook his head. "I barely made it when I left after that night, Elizabeth," he confessed. "It was Hell. I won't go through that again. I can't live without either of you."

"I don't want to live without you either," Elizabeth admitted softly. "But it's complicated-"

"It doesn't have to be," Jason responded, gently jiggling the child in his arms when the boy became fussy. "Especially if I tell you that I love you and I love our son."

The shock in Elizabeth's eyes brought a crooked smile to his lips. He knew she hadn't expected him to say it so suddenly, and he hoped that she wouldn't think he felt forced to do so.

"Jason-"

He shook his head. "I know what you're thinking. I'm not telling you this because I think it's the only way to keep my son in my life. I'm not doing this because I think you're an obligation. You could never be an obligation to me, Elizabeth. Jobs and responsibilities are obligations. People are blessings. And you're my greatest blessing, Elizabeth, you and our son. I'm telling you I love you because I mean it. I don't need you to say it back, but I need you to know it."

Elizabeth tried to swallow as a fresh wave of tears assaulted her eyes. "I know it," she got out. "And I need you to know it, too. I love you, Jason Morgan, and I don't want to spend my life without you." She saw his mouth drop open at her admission and knew that just like her, he wasn't expecting her to say it so soon. But she needed to say it, along with a few other things. "I can't imagine doing this without you. I want to raise my son with his father. I want you to warm up his milk and test it on the back of your hand. I want you to jump out of bed with me at night when he starts to cry. I want you to film his first birthday while I try to keep his fingers away from the candles. I want us all to walk hand in hand together on his first day of preschool. I want it all, Jason. All of it. I don't know how we'll make it work, but we will. I-"

She didn't even get a chance to finish her rambling before Jason interrupted her.

"I know how. Marry me, Elizabeth."


	5. Look Out For Mr Stork 05

**Chapter Five**

She stared at him in shock, wondering if she had just hallucinated. But his words reverberated through her head. _Marry me, Elizabeth_.

The baby gurgled, stretching out his tiny hands.

Jason's fingers dug gently in to her waist.

The baby whimpered.

Abbie's heels clicked by in the hallway.

But Jason's eyes never moved from hers and his words never changed in her head._ Marry me, Elizabeth._

"J-Jason, I don't know what to say," she stammered, her hand trembling as she ran it through her hair. Her heart pounded inside her and her head swam, and she wished Jason would stop looking at her like that.

"Say yes," he instructed jokingly. He turned on the bed until he was facing her, and drew his hand from around her waist to cover hers in her lap. The baby fussed slightly before resuming his inspection of Jason's shirt.

"Say yes, Elizabeth." She smiled softly at the excitement and devotion in his quiet voice. "Marry me. Become my wife." Jason stopped, cocking his head to the side as he surveyed her. "You said you wanted it all," he reminded her with a tremulous voice. "So do I. I want to raise my son with you. I want to chase after him when he goes crawling all over my penthouse. I want to spend an entire day installing one of those baby gates on the stairs. I want to leave the door open and find him crawling over to Sonny and Carly's. I want to read to him at night before bedtime, I want to take him and his friends to the park and teach him how to ride a tricycle, and I want to be the one to scare away the monsters under his bed. I want to help him with his algebra homework and practice Spanish with him. If he needs a pack of 500 craft sticks and a new case of markers for the next day, I want him to grab me and pull me to the store. I want to watch him go out on his first date, I want to teach him how to drive a car, and I want to fix his tie before he goes to prom. I want all of it, Elizabeth. I want you to marry me and make both our dreams come true."

Elizabeth's smile was brilliant. She laughed through her tears and squeezed his hand gently, her sapphire eyes falling on the drowsy baby in Jason's arms. "I want what you want," she replied jokingly, her eyes dazzling when he smiled. "I'll marry you, Jason."

His eyes twinkled for the first time in a long time as he leaned forward and gently took her lips in his own. He caressed them gently, sealing in the promise of their blessed future and all the joys of tomorrow. Her fingers found his jaw as she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

But an annoyed cry stopped them from progressing too far, as the infant in Jason's arms reminded them of his presence. Jason laughed and handed him to Elizabeth, who grinned and shifted until she was leaning against the pillows. The conversation and events of today had left her exhausted, but happier than she ever imagined she could be.

Looking down into her son's blue eyes, she reminded herself that she was officially the luckiest woman in the world. She had her son and she had her Jason, and all three of them were healthy, happy and together. And it was more than she could ever ask for.

"I can't believe this," she whispered, smiling down at her son before glancing at Jason, who was now pressed against her side with his strong arms wrapped around her and the boy. "This is incredible."

His smile was immediate as he kissed her cheek before burying his nose in her hair. "I never thought this could happen either," he admitted. "And yet here we are. I can't even describe what I'm feeling. There are no words for it."

"Speaking of which," Elizabeth cut in, "Abbie's seriously going to kill me if we don't figure out a name for him soon."

Jason laughed, his fingers gently tickling his son's stomach. "You're right - we have to find a name for the little man."

"How about Jason Jr.?" Elizabeth asked, shifting her hold on the boy. One look from Jason had her laughing. "I take it you don't want that?"

His grin was lop-sided. "I don't want him named after me," he admitted. "I never understood why people did that. I mean, what does it prove? I can get naming them for deceased relatives, but there's really no need to name them after the father."

"Okay, okay, point taken," Elizabeth laughed. Smirking, she glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Let's name him Lucas."

"God, no!" Jason sputtered, glaring at her when she burst out laughing.

"Fine, fine!"

"What did you plan on naming him?" he asked her.

The question put an end to Elizabeth's laughter, and when she replied, her voice was hushed. "I planned on naming him Alexander. But that doesn't really apply anymore."

Jason nodded. "OK. I guess not." She quirked a mischievous smile at him, and he cut her off before she could say anything. "And if you suggest Edward, I swear to God-"

Elizabeth laughed. "Fine! Shoot down all of my ideas," she joked.

"Let's pick a new name," Jason suggested abruptly, turning to her. "A name that's completely outside of anyone we know."

Elizabeth nodded slowly, thinking. "All right. What names do you like?"

Jason considered it. "How about Jack? Or Pat?"

"Those are okay," Elizabeth nodded. "What else?"

"Translated: _No way_," Jason snickered. "Fine. What do _you_ like?"

"John."

He shook his head. "Too common."

"Scott."

"No. That leads to a whole bunch of names - Scott the Snot, Scott Smokes Pot." When Elizabeth eyed him with curious amusement, he shot her a withering look. "Besides, have you forgotten about _Scott_ Baldwin? No way I'm naming a child of mine after him."

Elizabeth nodded. "Good point. What about Ryan?"

"No. I knew a man named Ryan. Worked for Sonny. Squealed him out to Sorel for a few grand."

"OK, forget that," Elizabeth sighed. "Jeepers creepers."

"How about Tim?"

"I don't like that name," she answered.

The two sat in silence for a while, staring at the wall beyond. The baby fidgeted in Elizabeth's arms.

"Hey," she cried, her head snapping towards Jason's. "How about Steven?"

"Darien?" he asked, pondering the name. "An English name?"

She nodded. "And Greek. I love that name. It means _crown_, I think, but in the sense of _exalted_."

Jason smiled. "It's a good name - a strong one. Steven. Steve. I like it."

Elizabeth's grin stretched from ear to ear. "Steve," she repeated to the infant. "How do you like that?"

The baby gurgled, waving a small hand in the air.

"I think it's a keeper," Jason grinned, grasping the fist in his hand. "Steve Morgan it is. He sure seems to like it," he added as the baby smiled and cooed.

Elizabeth smiled, reaching for the nurses' button. "I know someone else who'll like it, too."

"Daddy, will you play Barbies with me?" seven-year-old Lesley Lu asked her father. It was a late Saturday evening and the Spencers and Cassidines were crowded at the bar at Luke's. At the moment, her father was leaning across the counter to where her brother stood, and was concentrating so hard that he didn't even notice when she tugged at his pants. Lulu tugged harder, finally gaining his attention. "Will you play Barbies with me, Daddy?" she repeated.

Luke smiled, bending down to wrap his arms around her small waist. He lifted her and her favorite Gymnastics Barbie high up and seated them both on the counter. "In a minute, Cupcake," he replied, his blue eyes turning back to his son. "Your brother's on the phone with Elizabeth."

"Is she coming home soon?" the little girl asked, dragging a brush through her doll's thick blonde hair.

"I don't know," Cameron Lewis spoke up. The elderly man was standing next to Luke behind the bar, a glass of Scotch in his hand. "We'll find out soon." Even though he had already received news that the child may not be his grandson, Elizabeth had found a soft spot in the old man's heart. As a man who had both of his sons cruelly taken from him by gunfire, it was understandable that he had become quite attached to the Webber girl and was anxiously awaiting her arrival home, just like her friends.

"I hope she does," Lulu continued. "I miss her."

"So do we, sweetie," Emily replied, gently stroking the girl's shoulder. She was seated next to Nikolas with a tall glass of soda in her hand, waiting for the news. Lucky and Nikolas were crowded together, the phone between them. "I can't wait to throw a baby shower for her."

"What's a baby shower?" Lulu asked, not lifting her chocolate eyes from the doll.

"Well, when you find out that someone you know is going to have a baby, you throw them a big party," Emily explained.

"But Lucky said that Elizabeth already had the baby," Lulu replied, confused.

"I know, sweetie," Emily reassured her. "But she never had a party. So when she gets back, we'll throw her a big one anyway."

"Can I help?"

"Of course!" Emily nodded. "You can decide on decorations. What colors do you think we should use?"

Lulu thought for a moment. "I forgot - is the baby a boy or a girl?"

"A boy," Emily replied, impressed that how perceptive Lulu was.

"Then we should use blue and white - they're boy colors."

Emily nodded. "Okay, then, blue and white it is. I'll make a note of that."

"Do we get them presents, too?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah," Emily replied. "What do you think you'll get her?"

"I don't know," Lulu answered, troubled at the thought of not having anything to offer her almost-big-sister.

"You could make her something," Emily suggested as Lucky and Nikolas continued to talk into Lucky's cell with a very excited Elizabeth.

Lulu's eyes lit up. "We learned how to make really pretty picture frames at camp," she exclaimed. "I could make Elizabeth one for the baby."

"She'd love that," Emily replied, smiling when the girl beamed. "She'd put it in the baby's room right away."

"Should I make something for Jason, too?" Lulu asked quietly, looking up at her sister-in-law. She knew that Emily was Jason's little sister and that she loved him very much, but she also knew that her brothers didn't like him at all.

"You don't have to," Emily responded carefully. "Baby showers are usually only for the women and the babies."

Lulu thought a moment, her bottom lip puckering out. "I think I'll make him a frame, too," she replied. "A big one with three spaces. Then he can put a picture of the baby in the middle and a picture of him and Elizabeth on the side."

Emily smiled at Lulu's generosity. "Sweetheart, Jason will be thrilled," she replied honestly. "It would mean a lot to him."

Lulu smiled. "Do we know what the baby's name is yet?"

Emily shook her head. "Not yet. That's what your brother's are finding out."

"What are you going to get her?" Lulu wondered, setting her doll down on the counter.

"Well, I found this really cute mobile that you put over a baby's crib," Emily explained. "It's white and has little elephants on it. It's a Dumbo mobile, and it plays that song from the movie."

"Which one?" Forever a Disney connoisseur, Lulu's curiosity was piqued at the mention of _that song_.

"The one about the stork - I can't remember the name."

"When does it play?"

"When they show the town at night, and then they show the circus with the animals and the babies," Emily replied, racking her brain for the lyrics and tune.

"I know what you mean," Lulu burst out. "You mean the 'Look Out For Mr. Stork' song."

"Yeah," Emily nodded emphatically. "How does it go? I can't remember."

Lulu smiled and began to sing, her pigtails swinging as she moved her head from side to side. "_Look out for Mr. Stork, that persevering chap, to come along and drop a bundle in your lap. You may be poor or rich - it doesn't matter which_..."

"_Millionaires, they get theirs, like the butcher and the baker_," Luke continued with a grin. Cameron's deep voice soon joined the group. "_So look out for Mr. Stork, and let me tell you friend_-"

"_Don't try to get away, he'll find you in the end_," Emily added with a smile. Next to her, Nikolas shot her a grin and joined in. "_He'll spot you out in China or he'll fly to Country Crew. Maybe he's got his eye on you_."

Lucky turned off his cell phone and dropped it on the counter, a colossal grin on his face. "You guys will never believe what I just heard."

Nikolas scowled. "Well, don't just sit there and tease us - tell us already! I couldn't hear a word of it."

Luke smiled, leaning closer. "Spill, Cowboy," he directed. "How's the angel doing?"

"She's doing fine," Lucky grinned. "She was in labor for thirty-six hours, and the baby was born at 10:02." He sneaked a glance at Cameron. "He's Jason's son."

Emily smiled softly at the thought of having another nephew, and Luke threw a hand on Cameron's shoulder.

"I know you had your hopes up, Doc," he started, but Cameron cut him off.

"It's all right," he sighed. "Even though the child's not my grandson, he's still important to me. If Elizabeth ever needs anything, she can always come to me."

Luke studied him carefully. "You know what, Doc? You're all right. You're all right. You keep this up and I may extend an invitation for you to hang with me. You can be the Chong to my Cheech. The Martin to my Lewis. The-"

"That'll do, Luke," Cameron interrupted, moving away a step. "As grateful as I am for the, er, invitation, that'll do."

Luke shrugged and motioned for Lucky to continue.

"They named him Steven Chase Morgan," the blonde announced, his eyes twinkling with happiness. "Elizabeth says he has brown hair, Jason's blue eyes, and one hell of a grip."

Emily laughed. "Are they coming back to Port Charles soon?"

Lucky shook his head. "Jason doesn't really want them traveling so soon, so they'll stay at one of the safe houses down there. He wanted to thank you, Cameron, for helping Elizabeth. He appreciates it very much."

Cameron shrugged. "They're welcome to stay on at my estate," he insisted. "No one's down there - it may as well be of some use."

"I'll let him know," Lucky offered. "But I don't know what good it'll do. Jason's pretty stubborn."

"I doubt more so than Elizabeth," Cameron joked, sipping his Scotch.

"True," Nikolas agreed with a chuckle. "You'd be hard-pressed to find anyone more stubborn than Liz."

"Jason's going to be making a few trips back here, though," Lucky added, sipping his own Pepsi. "He wants to straighten up the penthouse and get it ready for all of them, and, uh," he glanced around the bar before lowering his voice. "He wants to come back early and see to it that Ric and Faith aren't a problem anymore, if you catch my drift."

"That's one heck of a welcome home gift," Cameron chuckled.

Luke nodded, not hearing the psychiatrist. "Yeah. That slimy bastard isn't going to take too kindly to the idea of a little Morgan running around. Jason has little choice but to-" he let out a whistle and moved his hand at his neck, indicating a decapitation.

"But there's more," Lucky smiled. He waited until all eyes were on him before he continued. "Jason and Elizabeth are engaged."

It took a moment for the news to sink in, and when it did, Nikolas let out a joyful yell and Luke clapped his hands with a grin. "About damn time," was all he had to say. Even Cameron was genuinely happy that Elizabeth and her son wouldn't be alone.

"So they're going to get married?" Lulu asked, her eyes wide.

"Yup, Cupcake, they are!" Luke whooped, swooping her into his arms.

"So now instead of just a baby shower, we'll be throwing them a wedding, too!" the little girl cried, looking at a smiling Emily.

"I guess so," was all the older woman could say as Luke spun his daughter around.

"Babies really change things, don't they?" she asked, looking at her brothers.

"Definitely," Lucky answered as Nikolas nodded.

Lulu turned to her father, her angelic face serious. "Daddy? Where do babies come from?"

Luke glanced at Cameron before quickly setting the girl down. "You known, Angel, that's a great question. So great that I'm going to let Doc answer it."

He dodged away and left the counter, pretending to head for one of the tables. Cameron stared down at the little girl, flustered. "I'm too old," he informed her. "I don't remember. Now, if you'll excuse me," he trailed off as he too left the bar, headed for a far corner.

"Get back here!" Lulu yelled her hands on her hips. She set down her doll and began to chase down the two men. "I know you know!"

Emily and Nikolas laughed at the scene while Lucky sipped his soda.

"You can ask Jason when he gets back," the blonde called out to his little sister. He winced and squirmed away when Emily reached out to smack his shoulder. "I'm sure he'll tell you _all_ about it!"

**_The End._**


End file.
